1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the preparation and dispersion of a suspension or solution from a supply of powdered, granular or block-form detergent. The device operates by spraying water through nozzles into a container accommodating the supply of detergent and is provided with a hinged cover for the measured addition of a detergent. It is especially suitable for institutional dishwashing machines.
2. Statement of Related Art
Devices for the preparation of a suspension from a supply of detergent for the measured addition of detergent to institutional dishwashing machines are already known, particularly for blockform detergents. However, these known devices are adapted to certain detergent block dimensions and therefore are not suitable for the use of powdered or granular detergents. Powdered detergent cannot effectively be dissolved in measured quantities in devices of this type and clumps therein. Accordingly, it is still common practice today to add powder detergents to small and medium-size dishwashing machines manually, for example by pouring in powder directly from the pack. As a result, the frequently harsh detergent cannot always be prevented from coming into contact with the skin. In addition, residues of suspension still present in the device are in danger of splashing out when the device is refilled with detergent material.
To avoid this risk, block-form detergent material for dishwashing machines is cast, for example, in cartridges which are relatively expensive to make.